Fasteners may be used to secure components together. For example, a fastener may be used to securely connect a first panel to a second panel. Cover panels, such as B-pillar appliqués, may be secured to door frames or panels of automobiles through one or more fasteners.
In order to secure the first panel to the second panel, a pin and grommet fastener may be used. A top, planar portion of the pin may be adhesively secured to the first panel, for example, while the grommet may be snapably secured within a hole formed in the second panel. Typically, the grommet includes a passage that allows the pin to pass through during a mating process. The hole typically conforms to the shape of the pin shaft when the pin is secured with respect to the grommet.
One known fastener includes a grommet having four legs that spread apart when a pin is driven within a passage of the grommet. The pin and grommet are configured to be reused. In order to remove the pin, the pin may be ejected a short distance, such as 6-10 mm, with respect to the grommet. The pin may include a latch that prevents it from fully dislodging from the grommet. With the pin heading extending above the grommet, the pin may be grasped and pulled out of the grommet. The pin may be removed from the grommet for servicing of the pin, grommet, and/or the components configured to be secured together by the pin and grommet.
With repeated use, however, the legs may progressively spread out when the pin is removed from the grommet. For example, over time, the legs tend to set in an outwardly bent position. In general, the legs do not retract after they expand, because when the pin is inserted into the grommet, the legs spread out to clamp into a component. The legs may then set over time. The legs may be inwardly squeezed to remove the grommet from an opening within a component. However, after the compressive, squeezing force is released, the legs may spread back open. As such, when an individual attempts to re-insert the pin and grommet back into a component, the spread legs may abut or snag into an edge of a retaining hole or channel within the component, thereby hindering or even preventing re-insertion.